Opposite Sides
by xxxBloodiedWolfPawxxx
Summary: When Samantha and Corey wake up in the forest outside the Phantomhive Manor, they aren't quite sure how they got there. Not long after they get there Sebastian goes missing, they learn amazing secrets about themselves, and maybe even fall in love, with the opposite person they thought they would. Sebastian/OC, Ciel/OC Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Fan fic in this neck of the woods, I've done a few for Fruits Basket and you're welcome to check them out. ANYWAY! This is basically what would happen if me and my friend ended up in Black Butler. I'm supposed to be Samantha and she's Corey. Enjoy and reviews are greatly appriecated!**

Samantha P.O.V.

"Sa, Sa, Sa, Sammi!" Corey called flopping down beside me on her bed. I laughed and scooted, giving her room. "Whatcha doing?!"

"Trying to convince Netflix to be good and play Black Butler, what else?" I said winking. She laughed and took her remote, getting the show to play faster than I would have been able to.

"You're a dirty cheat," I said with a laugh.

"Nuh uh! I just know what buttons to push silly!" We quickly fell silent as the opening credits finished.

The whole show we quoted Sebastian it seemed. Plus every time the guard dog thing came up I decided to be a dork and say, "Woof."

Finally when it ended and we found that there were no more episodes available (boo!) we got up and went outside and lay in the grass.

"You remember a few months ago when I asked you which of the two you would want?" Corey asked looking at me, "And you said to let you think about it? Well I don't wanna wait anymore. If they were real I would get Ciel and you, my dear, would get Sebastian," she said with a giggle. I giggled with her and shook my head.

"They're both sexy, so what do I care?" We both started laughing again and we just lay in the sun.

After a while we both fell asleep.

XxXxX

When we woke up it was cold, nothing like the summer heat we had been laying in before. I sat up and looked around seeing that we were in the woods, not Corey's yard. She was still asleep next to me though it didn't last long because I shook her until she woke up.

"What the fucking hell?" she asked looking around confused.

"You took the words right outta my mouth," I said. I heard something move behind us and I jumped to my feet. Corey was up beside me a few seconds later.

We ran screaming when we heard the low growl.

The woods were bad enough trying not to trip over EVERYTHING, but seeing as it was dark too didn't help. Whatever the hell that had growled at us was chasing us and barking. I didn't want to know what it was, and neither did Corey.

Sadly because I'm clumsy I fell flat on my face.

"Corey!" I screamed as I tried to scramble to my feet. She stopped, turned and paled. I looked up and the thing that had been chasing us had caught up and was about to eat me.

I mean its head was RIGHT FREAKING THERE!

"Oh god, SAMMI!" she screamed. She was just as frozen as I was.

"Enough. Bad dog!" I could have laughed. Dog? That damn thing was an abominable snow wolf or something!

Wait…

Dog?

And that voice?

I peeked back at Corey and she had the same thinking face that I did.

I looked back over at the thing that had been trying to make us his dinner and noticed he was sitting with his head bowed and his ears flat. I backed up towards Corey as a figure came out of the shadows.

"Now what would two young girls be doing out here in the dead of night? Especially seeing as this is private property." I couldn't see the person's face but that voice sure as hell was familiar. As I reached Corey she grabbed my hand tightly.

"Uh, um… We got… uh… lost?" Corey said though I knew by the chuckle that the voice, as I was starting to think of it as, let out, it didn't believe us.

"Lost you say?" It laughed again. I could feel my heart pounding and I was trying like hell to place that voice.

I could feel Corey back up and I knew that was our cue to exit stage left. We turned and ran, her still gripping my hand. Seconds later our path was blocked by the figure and we slammed on the brakes.

"P-Please, we d-didn't mean to t-trespass, we just got lost!" Corey cried shrinking back.

Another laugh. "I still don't believe you got lost."

Familiar voice or not, scared out of my freaking mind or not, I was starting to get pissed despite myself.

"Listen! We'll leave okay?" Corey squeaked.

The voice laughed again. "I don't think so."

That was when I lost it.

I swung at the figure and was thrown down before my hand even moved two inches. I screamed and closed my eyes as I was pinned down. I could hear Corey screaming her head off and I decided to play dead even though it was obvious by the pounding of my heart I wasn't dead.

"What is going on out here? First that wretched dog barking his bloody head off and now screaming!" Another all too familiar voice.

"Please, we didn't mean to cause trouble! We'll leave we promise!" Corey cried her voice trembling.

A snort. "You think I care?" I didn't dare move even though I really wanted to help Corey. The first person was still pinning me down and I really didn't want to die at that moment.

"Get up you fool." Suddenly person pinning me down was gone and I jumped up. I went straight for Corey and we both stood there scared out of our minds.

"What shall we do with them my Lord?"

Suddenly I knew where we were, who the two people were, and somewhat what had happened.

"Corey!" I hissed in her ear. "It's… them!" I could tell by the way she tensed up that she knew what I was talking about.

"So are we screwed or do you think we're going to get out of this?" she whispered back.

"Guess we have to see," I whispered.

"Bring them back to the house. We'll figure out what to do with them better in the morning." One set of footsteps retreated, and suddenly I felt my arm being yanked as I was dragged along with the other set of footsteps.

I closed my eyes as we were pulled along, wondering how in the hell we ended up in this situation.

XxXxX

The next morning I woke up on the floor of a pantry. Corey was sitting up next to me already awake. My side hurt from the hard wood floor and when I sat up she gave me a worried look. I tried to give her a reassuring smile but I failed miserably.

"How the hell did we get _in Black Butler?!_" she whispered harshly.

"I'm still trying to figure that out, but I'm a little more concerned with, how do we make it out alive?"

"Good point," she said nervously.

The door to the pantry opened and the same person who had found us the night before stood there with an expectant look on his face. We both scrambled to our feet and followed him. Sadly I kept tripping over my own feet trying to keep up.

The hallways were HUGE! It made me feel tiny.

We came to a room that looked like a mini library with a desk in front of the window in the back. There sat the other person who had found us I guess.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Samantha Rodell, and this is Corey Hutchinson," I said slowly.

"What were you doing on my property?"

"Uh well, we fell asleep in my yard and woke up there." That was the only explanation we had.

He snorted. "You expect me to believe that?"

"We barely believe it ourselves, but that's the truth," I said. I tried to look as calm as I could. He stared at us for about a full minute before he stood.

"Now what to do with you?" He came out from behind the desk and circled us. I could tell Corey was trying hard not to fidget. I peeked over at her and she was looking at me with a scared expression.

Finally he came to a stop in front of us. "I suppose… You may stay here." He bowed.

"Welcome to Phantomhive Manor."

**So what do you think so far? Review please!**

**3 Alice 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Corey P.O.V.

It took us a few days to get over the shock of where we were and what was happening. I swear though, Sammi was being a total fan girl there for a while. It was kind of creepy.

Though it took a couple days we did seem to fit in. We didn't really do much though. I mean it wasn't like we were servants, and we were kind of lost as to what we needed to be doing so we just wandered around a lot, taking care to avoid a certain demon hound.

It was definitely different from the life we were used to, I mean we didn't have any normal clothes, and there was a lot of technology that still didn't exist and I could tell Sammi was bumming without her iPod.

The thing that really got me was that even though he said we could stay Ciel didn't really seem all that welcoming towards us. The others like Mae-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy, seemed fine with us. Sebastian was weary but that wasn't as bad as the cold feeling of distrust that we got from Ciel.

"I'm starting to think he doesn't really want us to stay," Sammi said one morning after we had run into a slightly grumpy Ciel in the hall.

"No kidding," I agreed. We stood looking out a window in one of the humongous hallways.

Suddenly out of nowhere Sammi started to sing a soft lullaby that she had written herself. I smiled and listened. I loved to hear her sing and would have joined in but for some reason she got really irritated when someone tried to sing with a song that she'd written.

When she finished singing I hugged her with a smile. She smiled back and we started laughing.

"That was pretty." We jumped and turned. Ciel stood not even two feet away from us, Sebastian behind him.

"Um, thanks…" she said with a blush.

"Did you write that yourself?" When she nodded Ciel came closer to us. "Do you sing too?" he asked looking at me.

"Kinda," I admitted sheepishly. He nodded and came between us looking out the window.

Sammi smirked from where she stood and started singing our favorite song; Wake me Up by Evanescence. I smirked too and joined in.

"Where's that from?" Ceil asked confused when we finished.

"It's just a song we sing back home," I said somewhat sadly. He nodded again.

"Where is your home?"

"America," we both answered at the same time. He didn't ask anymore and just stood there. After a few silent minutes he turned and walked away, Sebastian following him with an amused look. I turned to Sammi and smiled.

"Maybe he doesn't hate us after all," she said.

"That's what I'm thinking," I said with a laugh.

XxXxX

We were sitting in our room when we heard the scream. We ran straight to where the screams continued Ciel's study. As far as we could tell Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

We ran right in, coming face to face with a man that was trying to choke a struggling Ciel. Sammi noticed a discarded bow in the corner and a single arrow. She darted over as I tried to put on a brave face.

"Let him go." The man turned to me and cackled.

"Looks like I have someone else to play with," he said dropping Ciel heavily. Ciel crawled backwards towards me and the man pulled out a gun.

The man staggered as the arrow hit him in the upper arm and Sammi went after him with just the bow. I pulled Ciel into the corner Sammi had just been in while she attacked the man. Somehow she got the upper hand and forced the man back. She chased him so far back he went out the window. I heard the thud as he hit the ground and I shuddered.

From the opposite corner another man we hadn't noticed attacked Sammi. She wasn't intimidated however and went at him. I backed farther into the corner and pulled Ciel closer. He didn't protest and I really didn't blame him.

This man pulled another gun and pointed it at her. She just smirked.

She snapped the bow in half, creating to crude and sharpened stakes. She threw one, clipping the man's gun hand and forcing him to drop it. He cried out in rage and went after her again. When she brought the wood up he just dodged it. He stalked her to the window and just when I thought my best friend was going to become another splat on the ground she dove between the man's legs as he lunged forward. He kept going and fell. I flinched again as he made his own thud. I could feel Ciel flinch too and I saw Sammi wince.

"Well I guess I made a bit of a mess," Sammi said with a smirk.

"H-How the hell did you do that?" Ciel asked in shock.

"Not quite sure, but I think it's awesome," Sammi said with a huge grin.

I let go of Ciel as he stood and I stood seconds later.

"Where the hell is Sebastian?!" he growled going to his desk, purposely not looking out the broken window.

"Right here my Lord, is something wrong?" I looked over and there he stood with a concerned and pretty clueless look on his face.

The look of anger on Ciel's face made me flinch.

"You fool! If it weren't for the girls I might be dead now!" he yelled. I noticed that this time I wasn't the only one who flinched. Both Sammi and Sebastian flinched with me.

"I apologize my Lord," Sebastian said bowing swiftly.

"I don't want to hear it. Go clean the mess up out front, _now_," Ciel growled. Sebastian bowed again and exited. I watched him go. I brought my attention back to Ciel when he sighed and sat down.

"I do wish to thank you girls," he said closing his eyes and folding his hands under his chin.

"Hey, it was the least we could do," Sammi said. She had an odd look on her face and it was bugging me a little. "Besides, watching someone die when you know you could've helped kind of pisses me off…"

"Um, if you'll excuse us," I said stepping forward and grabbing Sammi's arm. Ciel nodded as we exited into the hall.

"What is wrong with you? You're looking at him really weirdly," I said.

"You do the same thing when you look at Sebastian, and don't deny it. I guess I'm just feeling really, I don't know how to describe it, protective or something? Ever since he heard us singing," she said with a frown.

I had to admit I was kind of feeling the same way towards Sebastian but I found it easy to ignore, until she said something about it.

"Okay fine I admit it but what does it mean?" I asked.

"Not sure… Guess we're going to find out huh?"

"Yeah, let's work on that while we figure out how to get home," I said. Sammi nodded.

She then yawned. "Ha, ha. That little fight tired me out," she said with a laugh. I smiled and followed her as we went to bed.

XxXxX

"Corey, oh my god…" I looked over at Sammi who had an, I can't believe this look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I know why we're feeling so weird about them, but it's a long shot…"

"What?!"

"I think… We might be…"

"Falling for them?"

"Uh huh," she nodded shallowly.

"Wouldn't surprise me, even though it's against our deal," I said with a smirk.

She laughed a little. It sounded hallow.

"Now we have to see what they think," she said nervously.

"Mmhmm…"


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha P.O.V.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Bard had blown up the kitchen, _AGAIN!_ This was the third time since we had gotten here that he'd done that.

"No Corey, we are not kidding you," I said face palming.

We heard Sebastian's familiar sigh behind us. "Get this cleaned up you fool. Girls, Young Master wishes to see you." I looked over at Corey with a, I-didn't-do-anything, expression causing her to laugh as we headed up to Ciel's study. I laughed with her and Sebastian followed us.

"Good, you're here," he said as we entered. He looked flustered, which is kind of normal, only at a more severe degree.

"What's up?" Corey asked when my mouth refused to work.

"We've been hearing rumors that… well, um…"

"Just say it, we aren't girls," Corey said. The irony of that statement made us giggle a little but Ciel seemed to get the point.

He sighed. "There are rumors of a serial rapist coming to town. I'm worried that if anyone were to get attacked it would be you two seeing as you're so open and vulnerable."

We both started laughing at that.

"Vulnerable my ass!" I said between laughs. "In case you forgot we, or well I, kind of kicked some major ass a few days ago. I wouldn't exactly call that vulnerable…" He was giving us a look that kind of killed our laughter.

"Okay, maybe you're right, we'll be careful," Corey said as we sobered up.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I don't want to be responsible if you two get hurt, it isn't you, but its better if you know…"

We both nodded. He sighed again but this one sounded relieved. "I'm glad you understand."

XxXxX

"I've been thinking…" Corey said one day. It hadn't been long since the news of the rapist and so we pretty much just hung out around the estate.

"About how we're gonna tell the guys we like them or how we're gonna get home?" I asked sitting up from where I laid on the ground.

"Ha, ha, smart ass," she said pushing my over. I sat back up and glared playfully.

"Seriously, what were you thinking about?"

"Both," she admitted sheepishly. I laughed again.

"So what have you got?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said. She looked sad.

"We'll figure something out," I said hugging her.

"I hope so…"

XxXxX

"Hey Sammi?" Corey said nervously as she entered the room.

"Wazzup?" I asked looking up from the boring ass book I was reading.

"Um, well I uh, told Ciel you like him…"

My first reaction was like 'WHAT?!' I hadn't said anything so she was just looking at me. My next reaction was to say, "Well, I guess we're even…"

"What do you mean? Shit, did you tell Sebastian that I?" All I could do was nod.

She sighed. "I guess we're even then. What did he say?"

"He thought it was cute and he seemed amused," I said with a laugh. "What about Mr. Phantomhive?"

"Well he didn't seem to happy about it…" she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Did we really expect anything less?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Well I guess not, but it still sucks…"

"Corey how many times have I had to deal with shit because of a boy? I'm used to it." That made her nod.

"I sorry," she said hugging me. I just laughed.

"Shit happens…"

XxXxX

"It looks like he was tortured and then electrocuted; do you see the marks on his arm? That proves it," I stood and I noticed that Ciel was looking at me in disbelief.

"I remember seeing a show back home that had a man killed like this," I said while I thought, 'Get over it…'

"That doesn't mean the case is solved," he said coldly.

"Well I know that, I'm just saying. Besides, this is one step in the right direction." I could feel his glare but I did my best to ignore it.

He snorted and I shook my head. Why was it Corey got someone that was amused by her crush and I got someone who wanted to rip my head off for it? It just wasn't fair.

"We should be going," Sebastian said from behind Ciel. "It is getting late." I noticed that Ciel nodded and we headed back. The whole way there, thoughts' concerning the dead guy and the way Ciel was acting swirled and tangled in my mind. By the time we got there I was thinking the dead guy hated me and Ciel was dead.

Talk about mixing your thoughts up.

I went straight to the room that Corey and I were sharing and flopped down on the bed. I cleared my head and buried my face in the sheets.

"God dammit!" I cried as I somehow fell of the bed.

"What the fuck?" I heard Corey's familiar laugh as I got up off the floor.

"I'm thinking too hard," I said sitting up. She nodded knowingly.

"About Ciel?" I nodded and she hugged me. "Well stop. He'll come around, I guarantee it."

I laughed and nodded. "What would I do without a friend like you?"

"You'd die," she said. That made us both erupt in giggles.

When we recovered we sat there being lazy until dinner. Then we wandered down to the dining room.

Once we had finished eating, (and I had gotten a glare that burned a hole in the side of my head almost the whole time) we went back to our room.

"So do you think that that guy was murdered by a human?" I asked.

"There's no way. No one in this time period besides maybe a demon or something would be able to use electricity well enough to kill someone without killing themselves," Corey answered.

"True, except maybe Ciel but that has nothing to do with this," I said. Corey nodded.

There was a knock on our door and I quickly pulled on a sweater seeing as I was wearing a revealing tank top at the moment.

"Yeah?" Corey and I said at the same time. The door opened and Sebastian poked his head in.

"Sup?" I said sitting next to Corey who was starting to turn red. I could see his amused smile.

"I wish to speak to Corey in private," he said. I looked over and she was about as red as a tomato. She nodded slightly and stood and followed him out of the room. I found myself laughing my ass off and I fell of the bed again. AGAIN!

When I recovered it really hit me what Sebastian wanting to talk to Corey meant. She was probably going to get the guy she fell for while I was probably going to be forever alone.

How shitty.


	4. Chapter 4

Corey P.O.V.

I knew my face was red as I followed Sebastian. I couldn't help it. He led me to a room that looked kind of like a living room. Once the door was shut he turned toward me.

"So I've heard you like me." I knew he was smirking dammit, I knew it!

"M-Maybe," I kept my eyes down even though I knew he was right in front of me.

"You do not have to hide your face," he said gently. That only made me blush more and I bit my lip.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said quietly.

"No need." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

Suddenly he kissed my cheek and I nearly passed out from surprise. I could feel my eyes nearly bugging out of my head as he chuckled and exited with a wink. I had to sit down for a full minute before I could get up and stumble back to my room.

"What happened?" I could see Sammi wasn't totally into it from the look in her eyes but I let it go and told her everything.

"OH MY GOD!" She cried jumping up and around in a circle. She was radiating the excitement that I was too shocked to feel.

"You are sooooooooo lucky!" she cried hugging me. So that was what was bumming her out.

"Sammi, he'll come around, how many times do I have to tell you?" She sighed.

"I'm kind of starting to think we don't know him really well at all," she said dejectedly sitting next to me.

"Oh Sammi, you've just dated so many guys you believe all guys a born to reject you," I said. She chuckled quietly.

"Something like that."

I slapped her in the back of the head. "Now stop that!"

She rubbed the back of her head. "That hurt…"

"Good."

XxXxX

"What the fuck?" I looked over at Sammi and she was glaring at cat that was pawing at her leg.

"We need to get that outta here," I said. "Ciel's allergic."

"No shit, problem is I try to grab it, it runs away." She then demonstrated. I smirked and as it was running from her I tackled it. She laughed and we tossed it out the door.

Just in time too.

"What are you two doing?" I noticed as we turned he was pointedly ignoring Sammi and speaking directly to me.

"We tossed a cat out," Sammi answered. He acted as if I had answered and nodded. I could tell it was pissing Sammi off.

"I suppose Sebastian was trying to sneak it in again…"

"Don't ignore me!" she screamed. We both looked at her and he head was down and she was so pissed she had her fists at her side and she was shaking.

"Excuse me?"

"I know your ignoring me and it's stupid! Dammit, you're no better than the idiots at home who would rape a girl and then kill themselves!" she yelled. Ciel's eye was wide and his face was blank.

"Sammi-"

"No! I'm done! I'm so sick of this!" She then ran past him and probably to our room. I sighed and started to follow.

"D-Does she mean that?"

I looked back at Ciel and he hadn't moved.

"Probably not. But hell, with her, who knows?" I asked and continued to my room.

XxXxX

Finally Sammi had fallen asleep. She'd been so upset she been crying for HOURS. Now I felt exhausted from telling her it was alright and from trying to comfort her.

There was a knock on the door and then Ciel silently slipped in.

"I-Is she alright?"

"She's pissed at you, and honestly I don't really blame her." He looked ashamed as I said this but I was too tired to care.

"I don't mean it," he whispered.

"Yeah? Well she's been through a lot of shit with other guys, I don't know how much more she can take before she loses it," I said looking over at her. "And she's my best friend, so I don't want to see her hurt." He nodded, still looking ashamed.

"You always say that you know what I've lived through, but did you ever think that maybe I don't know how to love anymore? I don't know how to react to that anymore," he said quietly. I totally understood but then again I couldn't really give him an answer to that. I wasn't Sammi.

"Well, maybe you should be telling her that, not me," I said gently. He nodded and moved toward the door.

"Hey don't let it bug you. I bet you she won't give up." He nodded again and exited.

I sighed and decided to go to sleep.

XxXxX

"He said that? He really said that?" Sammi asked for the seventh time that morning.

"Yes! He did! And I really said what I said before you ask!" I wished she would just go talk to him already!

"Girls." We looked up at Mey-Rin who stood in the door.

"What's up?" Sammi asked instantly.

"Young Master needs to see you." And then she was gone. Almost like Sebastian only a hell of a lot more clumsy. We both looked at each other with confused looks but headed to Ciel's study.

He looked pissed, and not only that he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Sammi said before I could say anything.

"Sebastian has gone missing. He's not coming when I call nor can I find him anywhere." The look on Sammi's face was one that suggested she was thinking, hard.

"Are you sure he didn't just find a cat?" I asked.

Ciel shook his head.

"Wait, you don't think this is connected to the murder? I mean only someone who has supernatural qualities would have been able to electrocute someone like that in this world so maybe since I really can't see anyone kickin Sebastian's ass besides someone like that…" Sammi trailed off and Ciel seemed to think it over.

"Maybe," he finally said with a quiet sigh. The look on his face was troubled.

"How about me and Corey go and see Undertaker and see what he has to say?" Sammi suggested. Ciel shook his head.

"That bloke wouldn't know," he said laying his head on his arms.

"Maybe Grell could help," I suggested. Both looked at me in horror for a minute.

"She's right, if it has anything to do with Sebastian he'll be all for it," Sammi said with a smirk.

Ciel finally nodded. "We can try it.


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha P.O.V.

Corey had been right about that reaper. The minute we got a hold of him and told him what was going on he was dead set on doing what we asked. I think he was a little too enthusiastic but hell we needed someone to look for him who was somewhat supernatural so I couldn't really afford to be picky.

"I have so information!" We looked up and there stood said red-headed reaper.

"Yeah? Spill it," Corey said.

"There is a certain angel who has a habit of taking any demon she finds and either electrocuting them or taking them to heaven and torturing them until they die," he said soberly.

"Well damn," I said looking down.

"Then there's no way to get him back?" Ciel said hollowly.

"There are ways but it's dangerous," Grell said quietly.

"Let me guess, shit like makin deals with the devil?" I asked. All eyes fell on me.

"Basically," Grell said giving me a weird look.

"You aren't seriously thinking about doing that are you Sammi?" Corey asked.

"It may be the only thing we can do so why not?" I answered crossing my arms.

"No Samantha. You will not. I won't allow it." We all looked to Ciel.

"You ever heard of free will? Yeah, well I'm using mine, so I'm going to talk to Undertaker and I'm making a plan. If you don't want to help fine, but you can't stop me," I said standing and walking towards the door. No one stopped me as I walked out. It made me feel kind of guilty saying that to him, but I'm the type of person who does what she sets her mind to no matter what so that's what I was going to do.

XxXxX

It took me a few hours to hike into town and find Undertaker but after a few jokes he finally to me the only way for humans to get to Hell was to summon a demon and tell them what you wanted. It didn't always work but I was willing to try.

XxXxX

This demon in front of me scared the absolute shit outta me but I reminded myself that I was doing this to save Sebastian. It didn't help much but it was too late.

"What's your business human?" he sneered.

"Uh, I have, um, news about a, uh, missing demon…um, I need to speak to, uh, the big guy," I said feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

"A missing demon huh?" When I nodded he stepped forward, grabbed my arm and suddenly everything was black. I could still feel him gripping my arm but I could see nothing.

After what seemed like nothing forever I felt my feet hit tile. Now I could see black and white tile with red walls all around and a throne up on a small platform. The person who sat there looked like anyone else but he had a kingly air to him, the way he sat and the he looked at us, I knew this was Lucifer himself.

I was surprised that he wasn't red skinned with horns and all that but then I figured that if Sebastian and other demons could look like humans he could too.

"Why did you bring a puny human here Charles?" His voice was a deep and it resonated throughout the whole room.

"She has word of a missing demon," the demon next to me, Charles, bowed as he spoke.

"Hmm, and who is this person child?"

"S-Sebastian Michaelis. He's bound in a contract to Ciel Phantomhive and we believe he's, um, been kid napped by an angel and taken to, um, heaven…" I was so nervous even though I looked calm on the outside.

"By an angel you say? And what, you wish for me to rescue him?" The look on his face was almost amused.

"N-No, we just need a little help. We'll get him but we just need some kind of magic or something is all." By now my calm mask had broken. I was shivering and biting at my lip.

"And what payment would I get for my magic? I doubt you're willing to give up your soul…"

"I'll, um, bring you the angel and you can do whatever you want with her, and then if I can't bring her back and I don't die I'll let you have my soul." I knew I was being really stupid to promise this, but hell, I was desperate and freaked out.

"Hmm, so the angel, and if not your soul." He pretended to think about it before he beckoned me forward. My feet didn't want to move but I forced them too anyway. Once to him he made me turn and it felt like he kissed the back of my neck. "It's a deal." For a second the back of my neck burned but then it felt fine. I turned back around and he took my hand and drew something with the tip of his finger.

"There. You can now go not only to heaven and back but here and back when you are done. Now Charles, take her home."

XxXxX

"You what?!" Ciel's eye looked like it was going to bug out of his head.

"Sammi I can't believe you!" Corey screamed.

"Guys, it's the only way we are going to be able to get Sebastian back. Trust me, I know what I've done, and yeah it might be dumb but it's all we can do; besides it's not like he's going to take your soul too. For all he knows it's me and Ciel planning this, so chill out!" I said defending myself.

"But-"

"Enough! Now are we gonna rescue Sebastian or are we going to argue some more?" Ciel sighed but they both nodded.

I put my hand up and drew a circle in the air picturing a portal that led to where we needed to go. As soon as the portal appeared in front of me I looked back at the other two and the three of us stepped through.

It was so… white. Almost painfully white. It wasn't hard to realize we stuck out like sore thumbs but no one seemed to be around. I closed my eyes and listened and somewhere, in the distance, I could hear pained grunts and groans. I knew right away that had to be Sebastian. Eyes still closed I started walking forward letting the sounds guide me. I knew the other two followed, not letting me run into walls or anything.

After a long time or at least it seemed like a long time because my eyes were closed, we finally found the room from which the noise was coming from. And just as we suspected, or at least I did, Sebastian was chained to a wall and an angel that seriously looked like Angela's twin was beating the shit outta him.

"Hey bitch!" I yelled. That earned me a couple of glares and just as many shocked looks.

"W-What, w-who are-"she cut off when I pulled out a knife I had hidden. I pulled a couple others and passed them back to Ciel and Corey.

"Let the demon go and we won't have a problem alright?" I said even though the back of my neck burned reminding me of my promise.

She cackled which I knew wasn't a good sign. Immediately I thought of _Black Cat_ which was completely irrelevant but it was oddly comforting.

'_Train don't fail me now_,' I thought with a tinge of humor. I smirked as she came at us. I pulled my best impression of a barrel roll and dove sideways. I guess the others did too cause we all ended up on the floor and the angel ended up going out the door. The three of us jumped up and I tensed as I realized she was behind and that she was faster than Sebastian.

Before she was able to make a move I shoved my knife backwards, earning a shriek. I stepped forward and turned as she fell forward, paralyzed from the hit.

Apparently she was like a vampire in the fact that a knife to the heart stunned her…

As soon as I was sure she wasn't going anywhere Corey and sprinted over to Sebastian and undid the chains as quickly as we could.

We set a fucking record bitch.

As I dragged the angel through the portal to Hell I think I heard Sebastian make some kind of comment but I couldn't really hear over my grunts of exertion.

"You're a heavy bitch," I said to the still stunned angel. Since I got no response I figured that was a good thing.

Finally I was standing before the devil again angel at my feet.

"Ah good, you know how to keep a promise," he said in an amused voice.

"I'm not really ready to die so… yeah," I said raising my eyebrows. He nodded, still amused and I figured that was my cue to leave so… I did.

When I got back Corey was waiting for me in our room. I was surprised because I figured she would still be following Sebastian around like a puppy not believing that he was perfectly fine though he had proved it a million times.

"So how'd it go?"

"It went. No soul lost, angel traded," I answered simply. She nodded. I looked at her and I got the impression that she was pre-occupied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Um…"

"Tell me or you force me to tickle it out of you," I said with a glare.

"He… He told me… He… Loves me…"

"FUCK THE WORLD, YOUR KIDDING?!"


End file.
